


Two Brothers

by 1272vpos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1272vpos/pseuds/1272vpos
Summary: Dr. Hess had underestimated the Winchesters. Un-betaed





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on FF.net

They were just pawns in a plan created by the most powerful being - the God Himself - in a time before there was a time. Throughout the eons little pushes and shoves and shakes had secured that all the pieces will fall on their right places on the right time so that millenniums later two brothers can be born. They were courted and manipulated and tortured and threatened by some of the most powerful and terrifying creatures in existence and yet they had managed to change the end of the God's plan.

Some time later they had met the God Himself and had shown Him the wrongness of His path. They had managed to do what no one else had never done - to see the man and the brother behind the God.

So when Dr. Hess had dismissed them as just some low hunters, barely human at all, and had given the order to eliminate them, she had written the last word in the history of the British Men of Letters Chapter - the history of fools that would soon be forgotten by the world. She just didn't know it yet.


End file.
